


Anyone for games?

by emeraldsword



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It annoys Philippa that she can't join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone for games?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

Philippa didn't remember the disease that had left her right leg as little more than a lump of meat encased in a cold metal prison. Like her mamma and some of her older sisters, she enjoyed books and music and was mostly happy to spend her time engrossed in a book or practicing her violin. Sometimes, though, when her mamma took all of the others on some delightful mountain trek, or someone wanted a fourth to play tennis so that no one had to take turns, or Felicity wanted to clear the dining room for a dance…well, then Philippa hated her useless leg in a way that felt stronger to her than any other emotion she'd ever felt. Even though she knew she should count her blessings, she cursed the God that had placed her into this wholesome life of fresh air and exercise and then taken from her the chance to join in.

Philippa didn't think her leg would ever get better, but she did think that she would stop going to Mass as soon as she could.


End file.
